Happy Birthday May
by TSreh
Summary: May is celebrating her fifteenth birthday with her friends...but that does not include Drew who just walked in.


**Right then. This is my first FanFic...ever. When going through this, i would really appreciate it if you could provide any and all constructive criticism, just try to remember english is not my primary language. Thanks.**

* * *

May Maple was sitting in the Pokemon Centre with her friends, Ash Ketchum, Brock Harrison, and her younger brother Max, as they ate breakfast. It was early morning, and expectantly Brock and Max still seemed extremely sleepy. The food eating managed to pull Ash completely out of his sleepy state, while the same could be said for the blue eyed brunette. This, however, was not the case today. She was excited beyond belief, as she would be turning fifteen. It was for that reason that they were even together. Max was supposed to be in Johto on his own Pokemon Journey. Brock had taken over as Gym Leader of Pewter City once again. Ash was attempting to complete the Sinnoh Battle Frontier so as to join their ranks.

So it was while these four friends were enjoying themselves that a young adolescent with emerald green hair and eyes walked in. He had not seen the group of four, so he just headed towards the Nurse Joy and handed her five Pokeballs. The group, however, had seen him and were waving for him to join them.

"Hey Drew!"

"Dreeeeeew!"

The one known as Drew looked back so as to see those calling him. Once he recognised May in their midst, a smirk etched itself onto his face. He walked over to the people eating breakfast and once there flicked his hair.

"Well well. If it isn't the old gang back together again. What a surprise."

"How're you doin' Drew?"

"Superb…Ash. I see the small one has Pokemon now." Max gave a nod, eyeing Drew suspiciously.

"What are you doing here Drew?"

"Take a wield guess May, as to what a great coordinator such as myself would be doing on one of the Sevii Islands which has a Pokemon Contest."

"Humph! You're still as arrogant as ever you grass-head."

"Wow May, how did you get that?"

"Look in the mirror and you'll see."

"Amazing! You're on a roll today aren't you?" Now May was angry, and to prove it, she started shouting at Drew.

"Just SHUT UP DREW! SHUT UP! I DON'T EVEN NOW WHY WE BOTHER! EVEN TODAY, WHICH IS SO IMPORTANT TO ME, YOU START ANNOYING ME AGAIN! WHY DREW? WHY?"

"Calm down May. Why is this important to you anyway?"

"Because it's my birthday you jerk!" Drew was truly shocked at this. He had not known that, because if he would, he would have gone easy on her. He was rendered speechless for a moment, so he simply turned around and walked out after retrieving his Pokeballs from Nurse Joy.

**********

Drew looked at the large store in front of him and decided that he had to do it. He had come there a while after he found out that it was her birthday. It was not truly a surprise for he had a strong hunch that it was in May, given her namesake. Yet now that he new the day he had to get her something. He walked in with one thing on his mind, and he searched for almost an hour for the item that would be perfect. He finally found it lying on a shelf at the back, as if no one would want it due to its price, but for Drew, that was not a factor. Paying the bill and having it gift wrapped meant Drew was now free till he gave it to her, and his heart was praying that she would like it.

May had a semi-happy look on her face, as she spent the rest of the day with her friends. This did not go unnoticed by the rest, but they decided to leave it be, thinking that it would be better by the time that they had dinner and went to sleep. That was exactly what happened.

After dinner, May had thanked the others and went into her room to change her clothes and get ready for bed. That was before she heard a knock at the door.

"Just a second!" She said as she hastily ran to the door. Once it was open, anger began flooding her heart and mind.

"What do you want?"

"Want? Nothing! I'm here to give." And with that Drew extracted a finely wrapped present and handed it to a somewhat startled May. She paused before opening it, and gave a gasp. She extracted the finely crafted glass rose and looked at it with awe.

"What? No thank you?" She looked him in the eye. Sapphire met emerald, as she realised he was serious.

"No no! Umm…Thanks Drew." She was looking at him with confusion and wonder. He simply raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'what?'

"Drew. Max thinks that you have feelings for me. Is it true?" Drew looked at her, his heart beating fast, and his will telling him to get down on his knees, beg for her forgiveness and confess his true feeling. However, he could never do that, but he decided to have some fun with her.

"Yes." Her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes. They're feelings of annoyance." He smirked and flicked his hair. May was now red with anger. She would have screamed, but did not as she knew the occupants of the surrounding room would not appreciate that. Instead, she hissed

"I was going to change my opinion of you when you go and…" She was too busy in trying to scold him, that she barely noticed that their lips were a mere inch from one another. He suddenly moved his lips forward, and the two met..

She was surprised to say the least, yet she would have had many more emotions running through her, had he not pulled back. Her last sentence which was meant to scare him, lost in its purpose still managed to escape her mouth, yet it still fit perfectly into the current situation.

"…do that." She was not hissing anymore, and he went and kissed her again, and did not pull away. The two became lost in their world, connected by their lips upon one another's. Unbeknownst to them, a young pre-teen with glasses stood at the corner of the hall, a wide smile etched upon his face.

"I knew those two were perfect for each other."

* * *

**Now I do the disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**And if you think the plot is original...it mostly is. Except for the ending which i took from an episode of FRIENDS.**

**All other similarities are accidental.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
